Mów mi tato
by Akivaria
Summary: Yagami san przypuszczał, że kiedyś nadejdzie właśnie taka chwila, ale... LxRaitoLight, shonen ai


**Title:** Mów mi tato  
**Author:** Aki  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Because Matsuda is LOVE! XD No i nudziło mi się odrobinkę XD Shonen-ai plus bad attempts at humor ...Spoiler: fik ma miejsce podczas "kajdankowej" akcji, po wyrzeczeniu się przez Raito Death Note  
**Parings:** LxRaito/RaitoxL

* * *

Yagami-san stał, wpatrując się bez słowa w scenę przed sobą, a jego oczy pod względem trójwymiarowości mogły spokojne konkurować z tymi należącymi do Ryuuzakiego.

W zasadzie, z osób znajdujących się na sali jedynie Matsuda, charakteryzujący się dość niskim współczynnikiem kojarzenia faktów, nie posiadał wytrzeszczu, skrzywienia, tudzież innych aspektów zwykle przypisywanych detektywowi.

Raito uśmiechnął się słabo, podczas gdy Ryuuzaki zaczął bawić się powietrzem wypełniającym przestrzeń między swoimi palcami.

"Mógłbyś... Powtórzyć...?", Yagami-san wyszeptał z trudem, poluzowując krawat. Raito zerknął na ojca, potem na resztę ekipy, z Matsudą włącznie, który - gdyby tylko wiedział, co się dookoła niego dzieje - zapewne dziękowałby siłom wyższym za swój iloraz inteligencji. "Jestem przekonany", L odezwał się, a oczy zebranych natychmiast zwróciły się w jego stronę, "Że mówiąc "Ja i Ryuuzaki postanowiliśmy być razem" Raito-kun miał na myśli najbardziej dosłowne znaczenie tego sformułowania.", zakończył, przykładając z namysłem palec do warg.

Wzrok starszego Yagami powędrował do bosych stóp detektywa, aktualnie zwijających okrycie fotela w harmonijkę.

Raito miał ogromną nadzieję, że podejrzenia pewnej osoby odnośnie tego, że jest Kirą nie wzrosną, jeśli ktoś umrze teraz na zawał serca.

"Przecież jesteście razem", stwierdził Matsuda, wskazując na kajdanki łączące dwójkę młodzieńców. Wszystkie pary oczu należące do zebranych zwróciły się w stronę mężczyzny, a Raito uniósł z niedowierzaniem brew. Przecież nie można być aż tak... Tak..._Powolnym_, prawda? "Obawiam się, że Raito-kun miał na myśli coś innego...", L odparł spokojnie, sięgając po filiżankę herbaty znajdującą się na stoliku. Nim jednak Matsuda zdołał przedstawić swoje kolejne interpretacje, Yagami-san nie wytrzymał. "Co ja zrobiłem źle?", zapytał z desperacją, wpatrując się w syna. Słowa ukłuły boleśnie Raito; Ryuuzaki z kolei najwyraźniej nie przejmował się nimi, próbując wyłowić palcami cukierka, jaki wpadł mu przed chwilą do herbaty. Na sali zapadła niepokojąca cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara. "Czy ja dałem ci zły przykład?", starszy Yagami zapytał, a jego głos łamał się już z bezsilności.

"Generalnie, sie sądzę", odezwał się Ryuuzaki, zyskując uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, "Aczkolwiek, przekazał mu pan nazwisko..."

Nie tylko wyczucie czasu ma kiepskie, stwierdził Raito, usilnie wmawiając samemu sobie, że życie jest piękne. W tym samym czasie Yagami-san zadecydował, że jego córeczka będzie cudownie wyglądać w zakonnym chabicie.

"Wiem!", wykrzyknął nagle Masuda, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z napięcia, jakie panowało w pomieszczeniu, "Jesteście tymi... No... Kochającymi inaczej!", oznajmił, wskazując z uśmiechem na nowoogłoszoną parę. Yagami-san jęknął, zwijając się w w fotelu.

A ponieważ Raito twierdził, że po Apokalipsie istnieć mogą jedynie dobre chwile, wierzył, że teraz będzie już z górki.

"Cóż...", zaczął Ryuuzaki, wywijając trzymanym w ręce cukierkiem, "Nie ująłbym tego w taki sposób, biorąc pod uwagę, że do bardzo niedawna jedynym znanym mi białym płynem było mleko...", zakończył, nieśpiesznie wkładając słodkość do ust.

Widząc spojrzenie swojego ojca, Raito czuł, że koniec świata jest blisko. Yagami-san wpatrywał się w Ryuuzakiego z czystym przerażeniem, z kolei sam zainteresowany spoglądał na sufit, licząc pęknięcia w tynku.

'Zasadniczo, w którym momencie dochodzenia straciłem swój legendarny gust?', wyszeptał Raito, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Podczas gdy Matsuda starał się rozwiązać zagadkę ukrytą w ostatniej wypowiedzi Ryuuzakiego, a Yagami-san robił sobie rachunek sumienia. L przemówił ponownie. "Wydaje mi się...", zaczął, spoglądając na swojego bardzo-podejrzanego-kochanka, ""Że powinniśmy jeszcze poinformować pannę Misę o naszym związku", powiedział, zamyślając się.

Chyba jednak jestem Kirą, pomyslał Raito, stwierdzając, że innych grzechów za taką karę nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

"Nigdzie stąd nie wyjdziecie!", krzyknął Yagami-san, uderzając pięścią w stół, a jego syn stwierdził, że w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie był mu aż _tak_ wdzięczny. "To nie jest... Mozliwe... Aby mój syn... Ja chcę mieć WNUKI!", zakrzyknął ponownie, ale Ryuuzaki jedynie założył ręce na kolana. "Z całym szacunkiem, ale jestem przekonany, że pana córka posiada równie doskonale rozwinięte zdolności rozrodcze, jak...", detektyw zaczął z wolna, ale Yagami-san przerwał mu. "Nie chcę... Tego... Słuchać!", zawył, a filiżanka znajdująca się na stoliku zadrżała niebezpiecznie.

"Ach, miałeś na myśli kefir!", zakrzyknął Matsuda, a wszystkie osoby w pomieszczeniu spojrzały na niego z przerażeniem. "Rozumiem, poimprezowe problemy, te sprawy...", powiedział, mrugajac do Ryuuzakiego, a Raito stwierdził, że jednak mógł wybrać gorzej. "DOŚĆ!", krzyknął Yagami-san, chwytając się rękoma za głowę. "Nie wyrażam zgody, nie pozwalam...", zaczął, wpatrując się z morderczymi intencjami w detektywa, "Nie wiem, co wsypałeś do posiłków mojego chłopca, ale póki JA ŻYJĘ...", krzyknął, wskazując palcem na L, "Mój syn stanie na ślubnym kobiercu z KOBIETĄ! Kobietą, rozumiesz?!", ryknął, a stojący blisko niego inspektorzy odsuneli się w tył. L spojrzał na starszego Yagamiego. "Nie używałbym stwierdzenia 'póki ja żyję', biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Raito-kun jest podejrzany o bycie Kirą. Poza tym...", zaczął z wolna, ale inspektor przerwał mu. "Ryuuzaki...", powiedział, a jego głos drżał lekko, "Ja jestem w stanie zrozumieć wszystko... Zaakceptować nawet... Ale dlaczego właśnie MÓJ SYN?", zakończył, kładąc drżące ręce na kolanach.

L przyłożył palec do warg, zastanawiając się.

"Cóż...", detektyw zaczął z wolna, a Raito spojrzał na niego niepewnie. "Gdybym miał zażartować, stwierdziłbym, że pański syn jest słodki, jednak...", rozwinął, a Matsuda stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie kefir był złą odpowiedzią, "... ponieważ widzę, ze nie jest pan w nastroju do dowcipnej konwersacji...", żyła na skroni starszego Yagamiego zadrżała niebezpiecznie, "Pozostanę przy stwierdzeniu, że nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego zaliczam Raito do ludzi mnie pociągających", zakończył, sięgając po filiżankę.

Na sali po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie powolnym siorbaniem herbaty przez detektywa. Yagami-san wpatrywał się bez słowa w Ryuuzakiego, a Raito uparcie powtarzał sobie, że najbliższa alternatywa, Misa Misa, to _zły_ wybór.

"Nie masz... Pojęcia...", powtórzył inspektor, a jego głos drżał lekko ze złości. Ryuuzaki powkiwał aprobująco głową.. "Nie masz pojęcia... W ogóle...", syknął Yagami-san, zaciskając ręce na oparciu fotela. "Ja ZABIJĘ...", powiedział, wbijając niewidzialne sztylety między oczy detektywa. "Zabiję i wypatroszę...", inspektor podniósł się, a ręka Raito automatycznie powędrowała do ramienia Ryuuzakiego. Nim jednak Yagami-san zdołał podejść do pary, drzwi do sali otworzyły się.

"Raito-kun!", słodki głos Misy przetoczył się po pomieszczeniu, ale już po chwili dziewczyna zamarła, zobaczywszy scenę przed sobą. Spojrzała pytająco na resztę grupy dochodzeniowej i niecodziennie zamyślonego Matsudę, po czym mrugnęła i zatrzymała się w miejscu. Misa zwróciła się w stronę swojej och-jakże-nieodwzajemnionej miłości i dostrzegła rękę Raito, spoczywającą aktualnie na ramieniu Ryuuzakiego. Dziewczyna rozpromieniła sie. "Jak to dobrze, że wreszcie odnaleźliście wspólny język!", powiedziała entuzjastycznie, a Yagami-san wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos. "Zabiję...", powtórzył, a jego spojrzenie znów powróciło do detektywa. Misa założyła ręce na biodra. "Panie Yagami, nie cieszy się pan, że pański syn zdobywa nowych przyjaciół?", zapytała, uśmiechają się w stronę ukochanego, czekając na pochwałę.

Raito po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu dni, żałował, że nie jest Kirą.

"Z całym szacunkiem, Yagami-san, ale nie sądzę, by przemoc była dobrym wyjściem", oznajmił Ryuuzaki, wypijając łyk herbaty. "Z pewnością...", detektyw zaczął, ale jego słowa utonęły w ryku, jaki wydał z siebie ojciec Raito. Oczy Misy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, kiedy ręce inspektora opadły bezsilnie, a sam mężczyzna odsunął się od pary. "Pożałujesz tego!", krzyknął Yagami-san, drżąc lekko podczas cofania się w tył. Zatrzymał się dopiero w chwili, gdy jego stopy przekroczyły próg. "Ja znajdę Kirę, znajdę i nim wsadzę za kratki, poproszę go o _małą_ przysługę!", oznajmił, po czym wyszedł, zamykając z hukiem drzwi. Misa Misa zamrugała, rozglądając się dookoła. Raito bąknął coś w stylu "Przejdzie mu", wpatrując się w sufit, podczas gdy Ryuuzaki zaczął wygładzać złożone w harmonijkę okrycie fotela.

"To może mała podpowiedź?", Matsuda zapytał błagalnie, przerywając ciszę.

Wtedy też Misa Misa stwierdziła, że coś jest nie tak.

"Yagami-kun?", L zapytał, wrzucając kilka kostek cukru do herbaty. Raito powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę detektywa. "Tak, Ryuuzaki?"

"Czy sądzisz, że jesteś podobny do swojego ojca?"

Raito zamrugał, wpatrując się w starszego mężczyznę.. "Cóż, w pewnym sensie na pewno...", zaczął niewpenie, patrząc, jak L spokojnie wypija resztkę herbaty i odstawia filiżankę, spoglądając na swojego jakże-niefortunnie-wybranego kochanka.

"_Sześćdziesiąt_ procent."


End file.
